Krivani Dubh-Rugadh
Description Krivani aka Kriv is a black scaled dragonborn standing just over 6' 8" tall. She sports a strong build with voluptuous proportions though if her and Onxyia where the same height Kriv would still not be as striking a figure as Onxyia. Her features strike a balance between her human and dragonic parents, her snout is short with the typical lighter shade of scales going from her eyes along the top of her snout to the nostrils. Here head has only a single pair of horns curving back from what would be the top of her 'ears'. Ears that otherwise are just a smooth section of her head with a slight darker spot where the internal structures really are. Braced in-between the horns is a head of dreadlock like horns that resemble hair in their suppleness a few shades lighter than the rest of her scales they are adorned with a few gold and silver trinkets. Most notably her houses signet ring. Overall her bodies color is the black scales of her dragon ancestor which with her own acid and oils she keeps shined to sparkling. She does have the patch of lighter colored scales from her armpits region to her groin but its not as intense of a color shift as most dragonborn. She typically wears tight leather top that extends down to her groin barely covering her. Her modesty protected by a simple cloth mini skirt. All this covered with a snowy fur colored smilodon cape complete with the original animal's head as a hood when is out in the cold. Background Born on the 10th day of Bultayang to a noble house of dragonborn founded by a ancient black dragon that only allows her descendants to call her Grandmother though her name is actually Màthair na Boglaichean the Mother of Bogs. She had her family settled on the edge of a massive swamp caused by her nesting there. At first it was her simply nesting there and fighting against the neighboring lords. But a enterprising dragonborn named Harann found that magically altered land produced peat at a ridiculous rate. At first it was something for the dragonborn themselves but Harann convinced Grandmother to let her try and sell it since it would increase her horde. Over time the surrounding kingdoms realized how lucrative a new fuel source was to save their timber for war and houses. In exchange for an exclusive rate the "king" of the region declared the dragonborn the black born or Dubh-Rugadh. That is all that is freely known of the black dragon called Grandmother as she hasn't been seen in generations. Equipment * Leather Armor * 2 Daggers * 1 Light Crossbow *Signet Ring & Scroll of Pedigree *Bracer that appears to have been made from a still living leaf with a sparkling green jewel in the center serving as her arcane focus. Notable Achievements * Former Councillor Quotes Trivia * Former Councillor * Former follower of Cuth no follows a fae being called The Cauldron * Warlock * Tends to think lesser of the male half of the genders * Not sure if she is the Girlfriend of Lady Jessica Orncath but she is very content to just enjoy her time with her lady. * Along with a few others was captured by slavers. * Was put on trial for murder and forgery. Cleared of the murder but guilty of the forgery. *Has a female Sprite familiar named Brillo da lúa *Knight of the Never End *Has a Pegasus steed Fanart B7966f77d91eb2063222aa2e2456f86c.jpg ChFtKNuU0AAnr8J.jpg Category:Tavern Player Character